galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Nutack - Creeper
Nutack - Creeper Union Member - Sentient Species of unknown origin AL 8 TL 0 (Understanding TL 8+)1 _______________________________________________________________ One of the most unusual Union Members and Membership stories in Union history. The Nutack were classified a Space Vermin and could be found on many Non Union worlds with a high contact and traffic rate such as Sin 4 , N'Ger , Netlor , Kaliment and many other Non Union space port facilities. As with many space vermin species, the world of origin is not known. These black and gray gahstly looking spider like / insect like creatures are scavengers and sustain themselves on organic waste and organic matter. They were considered highly agressive and dangerous due to their speed and maiming bite attacks. The fact that they were poisonous and transmitted diseases made them a feared pest. Their size ranges from 80 cm to 120 cm. A Colony of Nutack Creepers on Sin 4 surrendered to a team of Union Exterminators . The fact that a "Vermin" surrenders alone was a fact of great suprise. Harald Spencer , a Union Fireman assigned to a Bio Infestation team working on Sin 4 (Woorld ) officially establised First Contact . It is suspected that the Kermac or a Kermac Thrall species , had genetically experimented on the Nutack Creepers (several hundred years ago) and triggered sentinence. The Nutack Creepers appealed for a world of their own. On 5039 the Creepers were officially transferred to a marginal garden world that was a former Nogoll world ( re named Nutack Home ) The 600,000 Nutacks of that colony asked if it would possible for an ugly species every one despised to receive Union protection. This "sad" plea caused Harald Spencer to ask for the PUMA process to be started. The PUMA condition could not find anything that would prevent membership. Nutack received PUMA approval and were welcomed shortly thereafter. Harald Spencer becoming their Species Representative . (Mem Rep) In 5049 the Nutack received a substantial grand of the Linda Schwartz foundation to mound an expediton to all the Non Union traffic worlds to seek for sentient Nutack Colonies and destroy any non sentient specimen. Even though the Nutack never developed their own technology it turned out they had vast knowledge of many non Union tech societies and theirs ships The Nutack Ship Identifier produced by Nutack Tech Publishing featuring detailed technical drawings and specs of many known and little or not known species became a sensation among Xeno Tech sicentists. Many Nutack specialize in Xeno Tech and are very gifted in this field. They had to survive in and around space ships for many hundred years and identifying tech became a matter of survival. Nutack procreate by laying fertilized eggs. But beyond the capability of laying eggs there is no cultural difference between female and male specimen. Other Nutack specialize in Space Vermin extermination services and either work for Exterminator companies or have their own. Their knowledge of where Vermin hides and the many kinds is unsurpassed. 1While they did not develop their own tech, they have an intricate knowledge and understanding of TL 8 Note It should be noted that Captain Erica Olafson made contact with a living disease and they too were granted Union Membership around the same time the Category:Sentient Species Category:Exo-Fauna Category:Exobiology Category:N